


Skittles

by FlightOfInsanity



Series: Halo Shorts [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, don't steal candy from scientists, silly spartan shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightOfInsanity/pseuds/FlightOfInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A science team has unlocked an old time capsule to finally see what was inside. Mark has decided to relieve them of some of the more edible contents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skittles

“Taste the rainbow?”

The phrase was barely audible, but it still set off alarm bells in Ash’s head.

He glanced over to see his fellow Spartan holding a brightly colored package of… something that was, at one point, probably edible.

“Mark, don’t. We don’t even know how old this stuff is.”

Mark flipped the package over to inspect the back. “According to the science techs it was all in a… something something vault? Like a… test stasis capsule?” He shrugged one shoulder, “I’ll be honest – I wasn’t really paying attention to the details, but they said everything in it should be exactly the same as it was when they locked it up. So this should be fine!”

He shook the package in Ash’s face for good measure. Ash smacked his hand away.

“Why would you want to eat centuries old food anyway?”

“Why _wouldn’t_ you?”

“Because it’s _centuries old_ , was kept in a _prototype stasis capsule_ , and because I bet you don’t even know what half those ingredients are. Does the science team even know you took that?”

“… not exactly.”

Ash rolled his eyes. “Fine, whatever, but don’t come crying to me if you get some weird ancient disease from that.”

With a mischievous grin, Mark tore open one corner of the package and dumped a few of the candies into his palm. He bounced the colorful spheres in his hand, studying them for a second before popping the handful in his mouth and biting down with an uncomfortably loud crack.

“Holy shit!” He spat the rest of the candies back out and massaged his jaw. “Did people really eat those? Why the hell are they so hard?!”

“ _Wooooah_!" Ash exclaimed sarcastically, holding a hand to his chest in mock surprise. "Who would’ve guessed the centuries-old candy would be awful?”

Mark shot him a dirty look and lobbed the package at his head. Ash ducked and it sailed over him and smacked into the wall, the candies scattering in all directions. They watched the candies clatter across the floor for a few seconds.

Ash gave his friend a glance and raised his eyebrows, “So… how’d the rainbow taste?”

“… like rocks.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering if Spartan bone augmentations would apply to their teeth too and here we are.


End file.
